


Bloodstains on Roses

by quiet_whispers (midnight_kisses)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mild Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_kisses/pseuds/quiet_whispers
Summary: Red Velvet.According to the rumour among the vampire community, they are the ultimate secret weapon painstakingly groomed and trained with the best skills and techniques passed down from the most distinguished vampire-hunting families in the continent.They are considered top-tier goddesses of death. Roses bathed in blood whose identies were unknown...Until a certain viscount's daughter stumbled upon the truth.





	Bloodstains on Roses

“Irene!” The baroness hissed--her originally beautiful face contorted into something akin to a savage creature as she bared her fangs.

 

Anger,bloodlust--and an unusual tinge of fear--flashed in her ferocious red irises narrowing into deranged slits as she  recognized the beautiful slim figure of the newcomer who  _ dared _ disturb her meal.

 

The newcomer is a woman clad in all-black outfit with an infamous rose-coloured mask covering her small face.

 

And all vampires who are worth their salt knew that mask  _ very _ well.

 

Why wouldn't they? This woman is one-third of the elite vampire-slaying trio who called themselves Red Velvet.

 

According to the rumour among the vampire community, are the ultimate secret weapon painstakingly groomed and trained with the best skills and techniques passed down from the most distinguished vampire-hunting families in the continent.

 

Their true identities remains a mystery, and they are only known by their aliases “ _ Wendy _ ”, “ _ Joy _ ” and their leader “ _ Irene _ ”.

 

Irene's eyes flashed a cold deadly light as her cold eyes took in the sight of the vampire pining a young, innocent-looking girl against the wall, about to feed on her.

 

At that moment, Irene lunged forward, aura filled with killing intent.

 

The vampire was quick to drop the human prey she was holding. One might think that she was going to attack the petite black-cloaked figure but surprisingly, the baroness was actually trying to flee!

 

Turning into a blur, the baroness headed towards the windows, intending to jump.

 

This is because the vampire is actually  _ smart _ . She knew that she is definitely no match with the rose-masked woman! Out of all Red Velvet, Irene is the most feared...and with a good reason.

 

_ Trying to escape me? _ Irene scoffed scornfully in her mind at the vampire's laughable effort.

 

Irene's figure blurred from where she stood.

 

_ Slash! _

_ Chop! _

_ Slash, Slash, Slash! _

_ Chop! _

 

The next moment, the vampire's head was rolling on the floor along with her limbs and other dismembered parts while Irene held a silver sword high up in the air.

 

It happened too fast!

 

The huntress was still not contented, she walked towards the baroness's head raising her--surprisingly highly fashionable and pointy-heeled--boots before bringing in her foot down to crush the vampire's skull.

 

_ CRUNCH! _

 

After such unsettling display, Irene turned her attention to the girl whose life she just saved.

 

To her irritation, the dense girl--despite looking a bit shaken-- was staring slack-jawed at her with shock and a touch of awe in her pale, slightly elfin features.

 

In fact, this dense girl is not  _ just _ a simple girl-- she is the troublesome daughter of a viscount who recently seem to get herself in a lot of dangerous siruations, and saved by Red Velvet time and time again.

 

It appears that--for some stupid reason--the viscount's daughter, Seulgi, had been trying to follow Red Velvet (much like an admirer who seem to enjoy courting death).

 

Irene scoffed and fixed the troublesome girl with the most chilling gaze she could muster. The vampire huntress found a little satiafaction when she saw the young girl slightly curl into herself just because of a simple glare.

 

“Hey, why did I hear a commotion just now, I thought it was suppose to go quie--!” A woman with green mask, known as Joy, entered the room before she stopped and looked at Irene questioningly.

 

“What happened?” The green-masked huntress questioned after registering the ‘mess’.

 

“Leader here suddenly bursts in before I can even shoot that bloodsucker in the head and finish her off cleanly.” Another woman, Wendy, with blue mask now entered shaking her head.

 

Irene glared at her blue-masked companion but the latter easily shrugged it off.

 

“Anyway, the authorities were alerted and is going to arrive here any minute.” Joy said.

 

“Maknae’s going to be pissed.” Wendy sighed.

 

Joy turned to Seulgi, who was watching them timidly. “Are you okay?” She asked.

 

Seulgi was about to answer but she was cut off before she can find her voice again.

 

“You,” Irene said coldly, eyes narrowing at Seulgi with a glare.

 

Seulgi filched at being suddenly addressed by the the penetratingly cold but awespiringly beautiful tone.

 

“Stop following us.” Irene stated frigidly. “An aristorcrat has no business, snooping around the shadows and stupidly putting herself in danger…”

 

“Next time, you might really die for real ah!” Wendy said out of concern as she looked at Seulgi.

 

“Highly possible, because I'm not saving you again.” Irene said cruelly before turning around with a swish of her cloak.

 

The three masked huntresses was about to leave the room when Seulgi suddenly speaks with a slightly trembling but determined voice.

  
  


“Y-You said aristorcrats… h-has no business, snooping around the shadows…” Seulgi began.

 

All three of them stilled. The leader with the rose coloured mask narrowed her eyes in a lethal gaze.

 

“But it appears you are not following your own advice…” Seulgi said, gathering the last remaining ounce of courage she has left ti raise her face.

  
  
  
  


 

“Lady Bae Joohyun.” Seulgi spoke, voice barely above a whisper but it resounded clearly in the spacious chamber.

  
  
  


In a split second, it seemed like the temperature suddenly dropped... enveloping the room with a manacing chill.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if this is a good idea...
> 
> Should I continue?
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts...


End file.
